BEST FRIENDS
by Kihoru
Summary: the GazettE / Comment imaginez vous les Gazetto dans leur vie actuelle ? Voici ma vision d'eux avec des traits exagérés pour les caractères de chacun des membres... Contient tout de même une histoire mais lisez plutôt, je suis nulle en résumé.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Copyright sur Kanako, Satoko & Satoshi 8D

**Note : **Ce chapitre est très neuneu je vous l'accorde, j'ai honte d'écrire un truc pareil... Mais c'est dans le besoin de la parodie mais aussi pour planter le décor. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même que vous lirez la suite.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1

Dimanche matin. Deux personnes endormies dans le même lit côte à côte. Les rayons du soleil légèrement filtrés par les persiennes et aucuns bruits. C'était dans des moments comme celui là que le jeune batteur se sentait enfin revivre, auprès de cette femme qu'il aimait tant. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda fixement : elle était tellement belle. Il lui caressa doucement la joue tout en continuant de l'admirer… Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle le gratifia d'un magnifique sourire et il le lui rendit. Ses sourires… Ceux qui lui permettaient de pouvoir tout endurer, ceux qui le rendaient si heureux, ceux qui lui redonnaient le courage, un de ses sourires qui étaient au final tout pour lui. Il commença à l'embrasser doucement quand le téléphone sonna.

Kai se retourna et pris son portable sur sa table de nuit : c'était Aoi.

Kai : Ah mais c'est pas vrai, même le dimanche matin il faut absolument qu'il y ait l'un d'eux qui m'appelle !

Kanako : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi après tout c'est ton travail. Réponds lui vite avant qu'il ne raccroche moi je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Kai : D'accord merci.

Kanako l'embrassa furtivement et sortit de leur chambre. Elle avait vraiment le don pour le calmer et rendre toute situation limpide.

Kai : Moshi Moshi…

Aoi : Ah quand même tu finis par décrocher !

Kai : Excusez moi Monsieur Joyama Suguru mais vous avez peut être zappé le détail qu'on est dimanche matin et que, en général, les gens normaux et civilisés dorment encore ou viennent de se réveiller à cette heure ci.

Aoi : Ce que tu peux être râleur quand on te réveille comme ça, on croirait entendre Ruki ! Enfin remarque tu dois quand même m'en vouloir pour m'appeler par mon nom complet…

Kai : T'inquiètes pas Aoi, ça ira pour cette fois. Qu'est ce que tu voulais ? Il y a un problème avec le groupe ?

Aoi : Non tout va bien, enfin du moins je pense. Je voulais juste te parler d'un truc assez important mais plus personnel… Je pourrais passer chez toi ?

Kai : Tu sais que le dimanche chez moi est consacré à ma famille Aoi, tu ne peux pas en parler avec Reita par exemple ?

Aoi : Oui je sais et je suis désolé de te déranger comme ça mais il y a que toi qui pourrais m'écouter et me conseiller.

Kai : Bon c'est d'accord, t'as gagné… Dans une heure ça te va ?

Le batteur ne pouvait décidemment jamais refuser d'aider quelqu'un et cela même si c'était à ses dépends.

Aoi : Ok je viens t'ennuyer dans une heure alors ! A toute à l'heure et merci encore.

Kai : De rien à bientôt.

Ils raccrochèrent. Qu'est ce que Aoi pouvait avoir de si important à demander ? « Aucune importance, je verrais bien tout à l'heure… », pensa Kai en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger après s'être habillé.

Satoko : Papaaaaaa !

Kai : Satoko, tu vas bien ma chérie ?

Satoko : Oui mais Satoshi il veut garder tout le riz pour lui…

Kai : Alala… Satoshi sois sage, donnes moi ce riz et je vais le partager en deux pour toi et ta sœur.

Satoshi : Bon d'accord…

Kanako, en riant : Avec toi ça marche mieux. A maman il ne veut pas donner le riz.

Satoko : Dis papa tu crois qu'après midi on pourrait m'acheter des nouvelles poupées ?

Satoshi : Et moi je veux des nouveaux jeux !

Kai : D'accord si vous voulez on irait faire un petit tour au magasin mais d'abord on dit je voudrais et non pas je veux, et ensuite vous aurez chacun droit à une chose.

Satoko & Satoshi, un peu déçus du rabais à une chose mais content tout de même : D'accord merci papaaaaaa !

Ils déjeunaient tous tranquillement quand la sonnette retenti.

Kai : Ca doit être Aoi qui, avec son extraordinaire sens du timing, arrive à 10h au lieu de 11h…

Kanako : Bon, venez les enfants on va aller se préparer pour pouvoir être prêts quand papa aura terminé de discuter.

Kai : Merci ma chérie.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

Aoi : Bonjour !

Il entra sans demander.

Kai : T'es bien pressé aujourd'hui ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ils prirent tout deux place dans les canapés.

Aoi : Je voulais te demander ton avis sur quelque chose…

Kai : Oui vas y, t'es venu jusque ici alors dis moi.

Aoi, assez angoissé : Eh bien… Je voulais avoir ton avis… Enfin… Je voulais demander Yumiko en mariage…

Kai, le coupant : Attends Aoi mais c'est super ! Tu voulais me demander ce que j'en pense c'est ça ?

Aoi : O-oui…

Kai : Franchement je pense que c'est une sage décision. Yumiko et toi formez un très beau couple et vous êtes ensemble depuis deux ans déjà. De plus, tu vas bientôt avoir 30 ans et il serait raisonnable de te marier tout doucement.

Aoi : Oui c'est ce que je me suis dit mais… Tu penses qu'elle dirait oui ?

Kai : J'en suis aussi persuadé.

Aoi, toujours un peu stressé : Merci Kai…

Kai : Mais de rien. Je m'attendais à pire tu sais, tu m'as fait limite peur.

Aoi : Désolé. Je voulais t'en parler à toi parce que les autres n'auraient pas su m'aider.

Kai : Oui je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire. C'est vrai qu'eux ne sont pas prêts de se marier !

Aoi : C'est sûr ! Avec Reita qui a toujours 15 ans dans sa tête, Ruki qui n'aime que son travail et Uruha qui est légèrement dépendant, ce ne sera pas demain la veille !

Kai : Eh oui c'est la triste réalité…

Satoko : Regarde Papa comme ma robe est belle ! Oh bonjour parrain !

Aoi : Bonjour tu vas bien Satoko ?

Satoko : Oui ! Tu viens avec nous faire les courses c'est ça ? C'est une surprise ?

Aoi : Malheureusement non, je dois retourner travailler. Je venais juste demander quelque chose à ton papa. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce sera pour une autre fois.

Satoko : D'accord…

Aoi : Bon moi je vais y aller pour ne pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Au revoir tout le monde.

Il partit et quelques minutes plus tard, toute la famille Yutaka en fit de même pour aller passer l'après midi dans les magasins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Copyright sur Kanako, Satoko & Satoshi 8D

**Note : **Je tiens à préciser que dans cette fiction, j'utilise parfois les éventuels vrais noms des Gazetto. Je vais vous le remettre ici ; Ruki - Takanori Matsumoto, Uruha - Takeshima Atsuaki, Aoi - Joyama Suguru, Kai - Uke Yutaka, Reita - Ryo Suzuki.

* * *

Chapitre 2

A quelques kilomètres de la maison des Yutaka, un jeune homme commençait tout juste à se réveiller…

Reita : Arf...

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux difficilement, la soirée ayant été longue et bien arrosée le réveil était très dur. Il voulu se lever mais se recoucha très vite à cause d'un énorme mal qui lui prit la tête d'un seul coup.

Après avoir tenu sa tête dans ses mains pendant plusieurs minutes, il regarda autour de lui : de la nourriture, des cadavres de bouteilles, des mégots, des dvds et sur le canapé d'à côté, Uruha qui était visiblement toujours bien loin. Il referma les yeux pour tenter de se rendormir quand…

Ruki : NON MAIS OH C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ICI ?! VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS RANGER OU QUOI ?!

Reita, d'un air suppliant : Crie moins fort… j'ai mal à la tête…

Ruki : COMMENT CA CRIES MOINS FORT ?! T'AS PAS VU CE BORDEL ? PUIS SI T'AS MAL A LA TETE C'EST DE TA FAUTE, T'AVAIS QU'A LIMITER TA CONSOMMATION !

Uruha émergea doucement de son sommeil. Il regarda doucement autour de lui comme cherchant quelque chose. Il était toujours dans un état un peu lointain de la réalité et ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'énervement de son chanteur. Après un dernier coup d'œil, il finit par dire avec une expression de désarrois total…

Uruha : Personne n'aurait vu mon herbe ?

C'est alors que le visage de Ruki semblât se décomposer alors que Reita s'écroula de rire et, voyant l'expression du chanteur, tomba du canapé.

Ruki : ALORS DE DEUX CHOSE L'UNE LES MECS : D'ABORD TOI T'ARRETES DE RIGOLER BETEMENT TOUT SUITE ET ENSUITE TOI, TU TE CROIS OU ? TU FUMES, TU BOIS, TU TE DROGUES SI TU VEUX MAIS TU LAISSES CA EN DEHORS DE MON APARTEMENT !

Uruha, qui semblait tout d'un coup avoir retrouvé sa lucidité, se leva du canapé et se planta devant le plus jeune avec un air de défi.

Uruha : Ah là, on te reconnait directement très bien. Les intérêts et les problèmes de Monsieur Takanori d'abord… mais que dis je, les intérêts et les problèmes de Monsieur Takanori tout court ! T'en as rien à battre de ce que les autres ont, tu vois que toi !

Reita était toujours plié au sol et la dispute qui commençait entre les 2 musiciens ne faisait qu'amplifier ses rires. Ruki donna alors un coup de pied dans le bassiste.

Ruki : Toi, je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Eh bien oui, Monsieur Atsuaki, mes problèmes d'abord, je vous pensais habitués à force. Alors maintenant, vous avez intérêt à me ranger tout ça et très vite sinon moi je fous dehors !

Reita, en se relevant : C'est pas que je veux péter la super ambiance mais Ruki, tu devrais te calmer. On allait ranger ça sans que tu le demandes de toute façon. Puis en plus, c'est notre appartement à tout les trois, t'as pas le droit de nous mettre à la porte.

Ruki : Et ben justement moi j'en ai marre de vous, de vos fêtes, de votre bordel, de vos drogues, de vos…

Le petit blond se stoppa pour reprendre de l'air en regardant ses pieds, faussement épuisé de s'énerver.

Reita, posant sa main sur l'épaule du chanteur : Mais enfin Ruki calmes toi, tu finis par manquer de souffle…

Uruha : Rah mais tu vois pas qu'il joue la comédie ? Un chanteur qui manque de souffle, elle est bonne ! De toute façons Ruki, si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à changer de colocataires c'est aussi simple que ça… Enfin simple, ça dépends comment on voit les choses car pour trouver quelqu'un qui te supporte, je te souhaite bonne chance !

Le guitariste tourna le dos aux deux autres et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y prendre son petit déjeuné. Le plus jeune reprit son air puis lui cria

Ruki : Comment tu peux oser croire que je me sers de Reita ? Je suis pas un manipulateur et surtout pas avec mes amis ! En plus, je…

Il se coupa en rebaissant la tête, visiblement manquant à nouveau de souffle.

Reita : Calmes toi Ruki, je vais aller lui parler et après on rangera tout.

Ruki releva la tête et remercia le bassiste avec un air faussement mignon puis se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se calmer. Reita le regarda partir puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se servit un café.

Reita : Excuse le Uruha, c'est un peu de notre faute aussi. On sait bien qu'il s'énerve très vite pour rien…

Uruha, le coupant : Et alors ? Moi justement j'en ai marre qu'il s'énerve comme ça. On le supporte tout les jours depuis des années ! Il faut qu'il change son caractère avant que moi je ne change ma façon de réagir vis-à-vis de lui, d'ailleurs tu ferais bien d'en faire de même !

Reita : Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?

Uruha : De quoi je parle ? Des nombreuses fois où tu prends sa défense alors qu'il est en tort et sans demander ton reste ! Encore tout à l'heure, il te donne un coup de pied et toi, tu ne dis rien. Juste après, j'ai encore eu un magnifique exemple de l'emprise qu'il a sur toi, ce mec te manipule et toi, tu ne fais rien.

Reita, restant très calme : Bon ok, je te l'accorde, je le défends peut être un peu de trop… Mais bon, n'exagères pas non plus, notre chanteur n'est pas un monstre.

Uruha soupira en se disant que Ruki avait tout compris à la vie, contrairement à Reita.

Reita : Pour éviter que cette dispute ne s'envenime, il faudrait peut être qu'on range le salon ? Après tout, il a raison sur le point qu'on est censé ranger le bordel qu'on met.

Uruha, ironiquement : Oui t'as raison, je vais encore passer l'éponge et puis j'irais m'excuser.

Reita : Non mais Uruha t'abuses quoi, je sais qu'il est chiant mais on l'a choisit comme ça notre chanteur, un point c'est tout. Allez viens m'aider à ranger.

Les deux musiciens s'activèrent pour rendre au salon son état initial et durant ce travail de dur labeur, ils discutèrent calmement de la situation. Uruha avait fini par s'incliner sur le fait qu'il avait été blessant envers Ruki mais avait ajouté qu'il ne s'excuserait que si le chanteur le faisait également. Le bassiste était content de voir qu'il avait tout de même réussi à débloquer un peu la situation. Il espérait que le chanteur et le guitariste seraient réconciliés d'ici demain sinon les répétitions seraient infernales pour eux tous.

De son côté, Ruki venait se rentrer dans sa chambre comme lui avait demandé Reita. Il mit le verrou à sa porte et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci. Il eut un petit sourire puis un rire nerveux.

« C'était trop facile. Les gens se laissent vraiment berner mais avec Reita, j'ai toujours ce que je veux. Après tout, la vie c'est facile quand on est futé. »

Il soupira, se releva puis se repencha sur sa dernière esquisse de paroles. Il travailla un bon moment puis fut dérangé par quelqu'un qui frappait à se porte. Il se leva puis ouvra celle ci, dévoilant le bassiste devant lui.

Reita : Voilà on a tout rangé.

Ruki, agacé : Et tu me déranges pour me dire ça ?

Reita : Non, j'aurais voulu te parler deux minutes…

Ruki lui fit signe d'entrer, referma la porte puis ils s'assirent tout le deux sur le lit du chanteur.

Reita : J'ai discuté avec Uruha tout à l'heure. Je pense qu'il est prêt à s'excuser pour ce qu'il t'a dit, mais tu devrais faire de même je pense.

Ruki : Pourquoi je devrais m'excuser ?

Reita : On reconnait que c'est notre faute au départ mais tu t'es quand même fort énervé sur nous Ruki, d'ailleurs tu t'énerves trop vite, tu devrais faire gaffe franchement.

Ruki : Tu sais très bien que je suis pas du genre à me taire… Mais bon, j'irais m'excuser auprès d'Uruha, après tout on a répétitions demain et faut qu'on bosse.

Reita soupira puis sourit à Ruki.

Reita : Ca t'arrive de penser à autre chose qu'au boulot ?

Ruki : Bien sûr, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Reita : Ah oui ? A quoi dans ce cas ?

Ruki : Je reste un homme l'air de rien et donc je pense aussi au sexe…

Reita, rigolant : J'avais raison, Uruha exagère toujours.

Puis il sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte.

Ruki : … pour le boulot bien sûr.

* * *

Alors, avez-vous déjà trouvé des points de caricatures pour nos Gazetto ? En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaît et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.


End file.
